The Discovery of the Ninth Digidestined
by Kasey Sanada
Summary: Four years ago, Izzy's sister Lauren disapeared during the so-called terrist bombing, but what they didn't know at the time was she was sucked in the warp hole that sent her to the digiworld. Will Izzy finally be reunited with his long lost sister after 4
1. The Discovery of the Ninth Digidestined ...

(Digimon is not owned by me. It is owned by the wonderful people of Bandai and Fox Kids.  
I just write this cause I love the show ^_^)  
  
This story takes place during when the digidestined are fighting the Dark Masters. Matt,   
Joe and Mimi have already split up from the others. For the people that don't know the   
ages of the digidestined here they are:  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya- 11 years old  
Yamato "Matt" Ishida- 11 years old  
Sora Takenouchi- 11 years old  
Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi- 10 years old  
Lauren Izumi- 10 years old *NEW CHARACTER*  
Mimi Tachikawa- 10 years old  
Joe Kido- 12 years old  
Takeru "T.K." Takaishi- 8 years old  
Hikari "Kari" Kamiya- 8 years old  
  
The Discovery of the Ninth Digidestined  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter One  
  
"Izzy! Help me!" A young girl around the age of six streches her arm out to him   
as she floats up towards the bright hole in the sky.  
"No!" Izzy trys to grab the girl's hand but he misses it by meer inches. He   
watched helplessly as she disapears through the hole. "Lauren!"  
  
Izzy woke up with a cry. Sweat dripped down his face as he forced himself to   
calm down. He hid his face in between his knees and wept silently. 'Lauren...'  
Tai stirred when he heard what sounded like someone crying. He opened his eyes   
and looked around. His eyes finally stopped on a body that was shaking and silently   
sobbing. At first he thought it might be Kari, or T.K, but then he noticed that the   
person had red hair. It was Izzy! 'Why is Izzy crying?' Tai thought as he got up and   
walked towards the 10 year old.  
Izzy's head shot up when a hand settled on his shoulder. Izzy dried his eyes with   
the back of his hand, "Uh, morning Tai. Why are you up so early?"  
Tai looked up at the sky. From what he could tell from the sun, it was close to   
seven in the morning. He looked back at Izzy. "It's not that early. Now tell me, what   
happened?"  
"What are you talking about Tai?" Izzy put on a fake smile. Tai narrowed his eyes.  
"You know excatly what I'm talking about Koushirou." Izzy's eyes widened. None of   
the others have called him that in a long time. "This is the fifth time this has happened   
since we're returned to the digiworld." Tai's eyes softened, "Something is bothering you.   
Please Izzy, tell me."  
Izzy squeezed his eyes shut, tears threating to break, "I can't. Not yet. It's   
still to painful for me."  
"But Izzy..."  
He looked at Tai again, his eyes full of pain, "Tai, please, not yet," he begged.  
Tai looked at his friend for a moment, then sighed. "Alright, Izzy. But please,   
tell me, or one of the others, when you're ready."  
Izzy nodded, this time giving Tai a real smile. "Thanks Tai. You're a great friend," he said, giving Tai a hug.  
Tai froze for a moment, before returning the hug. His feelings towards the redhead   
were confusing to him, but he wasn't going to push him away, not when Izzy needed him the   
most. After a few moments he stood up. "I'm going to go catch some fish for breakfast okay?" Izzy just nodded as he watched Tai get up and go wake Agumon and together they left in search of breakfast.  
Izzy sighed as he got out his labtop. What was this strange feeling he was   
experiencing whenever he was around Tai? He'd have to look into it later. He worked on his   
computer as everyone started to wake. He didn't even notice Kari walk up to him, he was so   
engrossed in what he was doing. Kari tried to get his attention. "Izzy?" No answered. Kari   
tried several more times. Still no luck.  
"Whatcha doing Kari?" T.K. asked as he walked up to her.  
Kari looked at her best friend, "I'm trying to get Izzy's attention, but he's not   
listening."  
Sora, over hearing the two talk, walked up to them, "Sometimes you have to try the   
direct approach." And with that Sora snatched the labtop off of Izzy's lap.  
Izzy snapped out of his trance. "Hey, Sora! What did you do that for?" he complained   
as he reached for his Pineapple computer.   
Sora just raised it higher. "Kari has been trying to get your attention for the past   
ten minutes!"  
Izzy blinked and looked at Kari, "I'm sorry Kari-chan. What did you need?"  
Kari smiled brightly at Izzy. "That's ok Izzy. I was just wondering where Tai was."  
"Oh, he and Agumon went to catch some fish for breakfast. They should be back soon."  
Just then Agumon came running out of the woods, and by the look on his face   
something was defentently wrong. "Agumon, what's wrong?" Patamon asked in a worried voice.  
"Tai's in trouble! He was captured by Puppetmon!"  
"Oh no!" Sora gasped. "We have to go save him! Agumon, take us to him!"  
The four remaining Digidestined and their Digimon followed Agumon to where Tai was   
being held.  
  
"Puppetmon, let me go!" Tai yelled as he fought the restrains that were holding him   
up in the air.  
"Ha ha!" Puppetmon jumped off from a tree limb. "You wish! Pidemon will be so   
pleased! I might just get a raise for this."  
"In your dreams!"  
"Huh?" Puppetmon turned to where the voice came from. There, up in the trees was a   
girl, with red hair that was braided and went down to the center of her back, and black   
eyes. She was wearing a orange skirt and a orange sleeveless shirt that showed her stomach.   
In her hand was a bow and arrow.  
Tai looked up at the girl in awe. That girl looked really familiar....  
The girl gave an Puppetmon an evil glare. "Puppetmon, let him go or I'll...."  
Puppetmon just laughed, "Or what? Nobody can defeat me!! Ha ha!" The girl said   
nothing as she aimed her arrow at him. "What, you think your little toy will hurt me? I'm   
so scared."  
"You should be! Because you're messing with the Peace Keeper of the Digiworld!"   
Tai's eyes widened. Peace Keeper?  
Suddenly Puppetmon became scared. He slowly backed away from Tai and the girl. He   
laughed nervously, "Oh, my, look at the time. It's time for me to go!" And with that he ran.  
"You're not getting away that easily! This is for tying up Tai! Arrow of Courage!"   
She let go of the arrow and missed Puppetmon by meer inches. The Dark Master yelped and   
disapeared into the forest. The girl shook her head, "When will they ever learn?" She then   
turned and looked up at Tai.  
Tai just stared back. After a few moments, he asked, "Who are you?"  
The girl said nothing as she pulled out a small dagger. At first Tai thought she   
was going to kill him, but scared turned to surprised as threw the dagger at him, and cut   
the rope that was holding him. He dropped the ten feet and landed on his butt. "OW!"  
The dagger flew back into the girl's hand and she started to walk away. "Wait!"   
The girl turned back to Tai. "What is it?"  
"I want to know who you are!"  
The girl just smiled and started to walk away again. "You'll find out soon enough."   
And then she was gone.  
Tai was still staring after the mystery girl even as everyone came running to him.   
"TAI! You're alright!" Kari cried as she threw herself at her brother.  
"Oof! Kari, you're choking me!"  
"Oh, sorry," Kari let go of Tai's neck.  
Agumon went up to his friend, "Tai, what happened? What happened to Puppetmon?"  
Tai blinked at Agumon, "Some girl saved me."  
T.K.'s eyes widened, "You mean another person is here in the digiworld?"  
Tai nodded. "And she looked real familiar too. Now I know why." He turned to look   
at Izzy. "She looked alot like Izzy."  
Izzy paled. No, it couldn't be. That would mean... He fainted before he could finish the thought.  
  
"Joe, I'm tired!" Mimi whined as they walked through the forest. She tripped on a   
tree root and fell. "OW!"  
"Mimi are you alright?" Palmon asked her hurt friend.  
"Yeah, just my pride hurts though." she said as she rubbed her bottom.  
Joe sighed as he stuck his hand out so Mimi could grab it. "Mimi, you have to be   
more careful."  
"I know." Mimi looked around. "Hey, where did Orgemon go?"  
  
'Great, now I'm lost.' Orgemon looked around to see if anything looked familiar.  
"Aw, lose your friends Orgemon?"  
Orgemon turned around. Laughing mencencely was Puppetmon. "Time to say goodbye!   
Puppet Pummel!"  
  
Mimi, Joe, Gomamon, and Palmon heard a loud yell coming not too far from where they   
were. "That was Orgemon!" Gomamon exclaimed.  
"Let's go!" The group ran to where the yell came from. Mimi and Palmon gasped when   
they saw Orgemon. "No Orgemon!" They both ran over to their Digimon friend.  
Joe and Gomamon turned angerly to Puppetmon, "Fighting the injured is low, even for   
you Puppetmon!" Joe yelled.  
Gomamon stepped forward, "Yeah! Pick on someone your own size!"   
Joe brought out his digivice, "Let's do it Gomamon!" His digivice started to shake.  
"Gomamon digivolve to....Ikkakumon!"  
Joe's crest then started to glow.  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to....Zudomon!"  
Zudomon charged at Puppetmon, "Take this Puppetmon!" He brought his hammer over his   
head and slammed it down, "Vulcan's Hammer!!"  
Puppetmon dodged the attack and yelled, "Puppet Pummel!" It slammed into Zudomon   
dead on.  
Zudomon fell backwards on his back and de-digivolved into Gomamon.  
"Gomamon!" Joe ran towards his friend.  
"Ha, ha! Now to finish all you off! Puppet..."  
"Aurora Beam!"  
A bright beam of light hit Puppetmon in the back. Joe and Mimi looked at each other,   
both wondering where that light came from.  
"Puppetmon, I thought we already went through this!"  
If wood could turn white, that's the color he would be right now. "Hey Peace Keeper,   
nice seeing you again." he laughed nervously as he backed up.  
"This will be the last time too." The girl put her hands out on either side of her.   
"Peace Keeper Digivolve!" A white light covered the girl and when it disapeared, instead of   
being clad in orange, she was now clad in white, with white boots and gloves, much like what   
Angewomon wore.  
The children and their digimon looked on in awe. "The legend is true," Palmon said   
excitedly.  
Joe and Mimi looked at each other, "What legend?" Mimi asked.  
"There's a legend of a Peace Keeper protecting the digiworld," Gomamon explained.   
"She goes around protecting the good digimon, and defeating the bad. But nobody's seen her   
till now."  
"Puppetmon, you have disgraced the digimon name. What have you got to say for   
yourself?" The girl asked the digimon.  
"I don't regret what I did!" Puppetmon yelled, getting ready to attack.  
The young girl sighed, "Very well. You have sealed your fate." She raised her arms   
over her head, and a bright ball of light formed. "Light of Knowledge!" She aimed the ball   
of light at Puppetmon.   
Mimi, Joe, and their digimon closed their eyes as the beam of light exploded. When   
they opened them all they saw were pieces of wood with smoke coming up from them. "She   
destoryed him in just one blast!" Joe said in amazement.  
Mimi ran up to the girl. "Please can you save our friend?" she asked as tears   
threatened to leak out.  
The girl looked at Mimi for a moment before smiling. "I can see you have a kind and   
loyal heart. For that, yes, I will save your friend." The redhead walked over to Orgemon and   
placed a hand on him. She closed her eyes and said, "Healing Ray!" A white light covered   
Orgemon and left just as quickly. She got up and said, "He should be fine in a couple of   
hours." She turned to leave.  
"Wait!" Gomamon called. The girl turned around. "What's your name?"  
The girl smiled at Gomamon, "Call me Lauren," she said before she jumped on a tree   
branch and disapeared.  
  
Izzy slowly opened his eyes and groaned when the sun hit his eyes, "Awww man..."  
Biyomon looked over at Izzy, "Hey everyone, Izzy's awake!"  
The group quickly ran over to their friend, "Izzy, what happened?" Sora asked in a   
worried voice.  
"The sun just got to me that's all," Izzy lied.  
"But the sun hasn't been out long enough to that," T.K told him.  
"T.K's right Izzy," Kari said softly. Gatomon nodded.  
Tai put a hand on his friend's should and looked him in the eyes. "Izzy, you need to   
tell us what the matter. It's obviously upsetting you."  
Izzy looked at Tai and saw the pleading look in his eyes. 'Maybe it's time I told   
them,' he thought. Izzy took a deep breath, "It all started 4 years ago..." he began.  
  
Lauren walked through the forest, thinking about the kids she just ran into. 'Why   
are they all here? I haven't seen people like me in four years.' Just then she thought she   
heard some voices. She brought out her bow and arrow just in case as she walked closer to   
the voices. She notice a digimon and a human in a dark cave. 'The cave of self-doubt.' she   
thought gloomly to herself as she walked over towards them  
"Matt, please talk to me!" Gabumon pleaded with his slouched best friend.  
Matt continued to keep his head in between his legs, muttering things like, "My   
brother hates me," and, "Why am I needed here?"  
Lauren knelt next to Gabumon, "What's wrong with your friend?"  
Gabumon's eyes widened, "You're a human, like Matt!"  
Lauren smiled at the digimon, "Last time I checked I was. Now, what's wrong with   
your friend Matt?"  
Gabumon looked sadly at his friend, "I don't know. Ever since we split from our   
group, he's been like this. And we haven't been able to get out of this cave for hours." He   
blinked. "Hey how did you get in here anyway?"  
The girl looked at Gabumon with a serious look in her eyes, "I was able to get in   
here because this is just illusion to you and Matt. This is the cave of self-doubt, and if   
your friend doesn't stop doubting his friends, or himself, he'll be stuck here forever."  
  
So, how do you like my new ficcy so far? Huh, huh? Digimon is by far my favorite anime   
(with Gundam Wing in a close second ^_^) and I had to just write a fic on it. Send me   
praises and flames to kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think! 


	2. The Discovery of the Ninth Digidestined ...

(Digimon is not owned by me. It is owned by the wonderful people of Bandai and Fox Kids. I just   
write this cause I love the show ^_^)  
  
This story takes place during when the digidestined are fighting the Dark Masters. Matt, Joe and   
Mimi have already split up from the others. For the people that don't know the ages of the   
digidestined here they are:  
Taichi "Tai" Kamiya- 11 years old  
Yamato "Matt" Ishida- 11 years old  
Sora Takenouchi- 11 years old  
Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi- 10 years old  
Lauren Izumi- 10 years old *NEW CHARACTER*  
Mimi Tachikawa- 10 years old  
Joe Kido- 12 years old  
Takeru "T.K." Takaishi- 8 years old  
Hikari "Kari" Kamiya- 8 years old  
  
The Discovery of the Ninth Digidestined  
by Kasey Sanada  
  
Chapter Two  
  
"It all began four years ago," Izzy said as he began his painful story.....  
  
Four years ago...  
Izzy woke up to a loud noise coming from outside. He leaned over the bed he shared with   
his twin sister and shook her gently, "Lauren, wake up."  
Lauren slowly opened her eyes and looked at her brother, "Izzy, what's wrong?" she asked   
sleeply.  
"I just heard a loud noise outside," he whispered. Another loud boom was heard, this time   
shaking the apartment the two lived in with their parents. With this Lauren was wide awake.  
"What was that?" Lauren asked shakly.  
Izzy shook his head. "I don't know. Let's check it out." He grabbed his sister's hand and   
they went out the sliding door in their bedroom. What they saw was amazing. There were two monsters   
fighting each other in a white light.  
Lauren looked on in awe, "Izzy, what are those?"  
Izzy didn't answer. He couldn't take his eyes off those monsters. One looked like a T-Rex,   
and the other looked like a giant bird. It was simply amazing to see. Just then the white light   
flared even more brightly then before. Izzy covered his eyes, trying to block the bright light.   
It soon faded and the young boy looked over to see if his sister was alright. She wasn't there.   
"Lauren?" Izzy looked around fanticily.  
"Izzy!" Izzy looked up to see Lauren floating up towards the bright light. She streched   
her arm out towards her brother, "Izzy! Help me!"  
"No!" Izzy tried to grab Lauren's hand but missed it by inches. He watched helplessly   
with tears running down his face as Lauren disapeared through the white light. "Lauren come back!"  
"Izzy!!" Lauren cried out before disapearing completly.  
  
"And that what happened." Izzy fought back the tears that wanted to break out. "All I   
knew when we first came here was that she was somewhere in the digiworld. That's why I wanted to   
figure out all those hieroglyphs. I thought they might help me find her somehow." His tears   
started to slowly trickle down his face.  
"Oh Izzy," Sora said, wrapping her arms around the young boy. "You should have told us   
sooner. We could have help you." Izzy did nothing but weep into Sora's shoulder. T.K., Kari, and   
their digimon looked at each other helplessly.  
Tai looked at his crying friend, pain stabbing at his heart. He hated to see Izzy like   
this. He needed to help him somehow. Just then he got an idea. Tai knelt down next to Izzy and   
Sora, "Hey, I just got this great idea."  
"What that Tai?" Sora asked, worriedly. A lot of Tai's ideas always got them into trouble.  
"Let's go look for her." Everyone looked at him. "What?"  
Sora smiled. "Tai, this just might be your best idea yet!"  
Patamon started jumping up and down. "Let's do it!"  
Izzy looked at Tai with a small smile on his face. "You would really do this for me?"  
Tai grinned. "Of course Izzy. You're one of my best friends. I'd do anything for you."  
A huge smile grew on Izzy's face as he got up and wrapped his arms around the taller   
boy's waist, "Thank you Tai," he whispered, "You don't know what this means to me."  
A tint of rose appeared on the older boy's face, "No prob. You know I would do anything   
for you, buddy."  
T.K. and Kari looked at each other knowingly. "They would make a cute couple wouldn't   
they T.K.?" whispered Kari to her best friend.   
T.K. grinned, nodding. "Now if they would just stop hiding their feeling towards each   
other," he whispered back.  
The digimon looked at each other and shrugged. They'll never understand their human's   
feelings.  
  
"If your friend doesn't doesn't stop doubting his friends, or himself, he'll be stuck in   
the cave of self-doubt forever."  
Gabumon's eyes widened. "We have to do something to help him!"  
Lauren looked at Matt, "Yes, we do. But how?" They were quiet for a moment before Lauren   
spoke again. "I think what he needs to know is how much you and his friends care about him. Why   
don't you try it?"  
Gabumon looked at the girl and nodded. "Matt, look at me please!"  
Matt slowly raised his head. Lauren noticed that his eyes were a soul-less black. 'This   
isn't good,' she thought.  
"Gabumon, leave me alone," Matt whispered, putting his head back in his lap, "Nobody needs   
me anymore. Why would they, I seem to only care about myself."  
Lauren grabbed Matt's face with her hands and made him look at her. "That's where you're   
wrong! If you only cared about yourself, why did you go looking for your brother when Devimon   
spilt you guys up?"  
The black started to slowly disapear from Matt's eyes, "How do you know that?" he   
whispered.  
Lauren's eyes widened when she realized her mistake, 'Darn! I shouldn't have told him   
that!' "That's not important. What's important is that your friends need your help and you're not   
there to help them. So stop feeling sorry for yourself and help them!"  
"You're right," Matt said, the blackness in his eyes leaving him, "My friends need me. I   
have to stop thinking about myself!" Suddenly a green glow surrounded him.  
Lauren backed away, not believing what she was seeing. 'Could it be...' Her question was   
answered when she saw a pattern coming through Matt's shirt. The Crest of Friendship. As it   
glowed, the cave of self-doubt disapeared.   
Matt stood up and looked at Gabumon, "Gabumon, I'm sorry for ever doubting your friendship.   
Can you ever forgive me."  
Gabumon smiled at his friend, "There is nothing to forgive, Matt. You were just having a   
bad day."  
"Thank you, Gabumon." Matt then turned to Lauren, "Who are you and how did you get in the   
digital world?"  
"I'm known as the Peace Keeper of the Digital World. I protect the good Digimon and   
defeat the bad."  
Matt was still confused. "But how did you get here?"  
Lauren blinked, then turned around. "I'm not sure. I don't remember much before here. All   
I do remember is my brother."  
Matt looked the the young girl, his eyes widening when he realized who she reminded him   
of. "Holy cow! You look like Izzy!"  
Lauren blushed slightly. She lowered her head, "So you know my brother, huh?"  
Matt raised an eyebrow. "Wow. Izzy has a sister, and a pretty one at that."  
Lauren turned a bright pink. She turned away from Matt and looked at Gabumon, "Do you   
think you can digivolve into Metalgarurumon?"  
Gabumon nodded, "Yes, I think so."  
"Good, because we have to get back to the others, and fast. The Digiworld doesn't have   
much time left."  
  
Tai and the others walked aimlessly through the forest, due to the fact that they didn't   
know where they were. "It's this way, I know it."  
Sora sighed. "That's what you said 10 minutes ago, Tai!"  
"Well, then, why don't you lead us Sora!" Tai snapped at his friend.  
"I'd probably do a better job leading then you!"  
"Will you two shut up!" Izzy yelled, shocking everyone. Izzy never lost his temper!   
"We're not going to get anywhere with everyone fighting, so can you two please just stop!" He   
angerly walked away.  
Sora turned to Tai. "You better go see if he's alright, Tai."  
Tai nodded. "Alright." He turned and started to follow Izzy. When he finally found Izzy,   
he found him sitting in front of a stream, throwing rocks into it. "Izzy, listen I'm sorry...."  
Izzy shook his head. "No, I should apoligize. I didn't mean to snap at you or Sora. I'm   
just worried about Lauren. I wonder if she's alright."  
Tai sat next to Izzy and patted him on the back. "Don't worry Izzy. She been her in the   
Digiworld for this long. I'm sure she's alright." He smiled at his best friend.  
Izzy blushed softly and turned his head away. "Thanks, Tai." Just then they heard T.K.   
yell happily.  
"Matt, you're back!! And who's this girl with you?"  
Tai and Izzy looked at each other. They quickly got up and ran back to the others.  
"Guys, I want you to meet someone," Matt said, smiling at Lauren. "This is...."  
"Lauren!"  
Lauren turned towards the voice and nearly started crying when she saw him. "Izzy!!!" She   
quickly ran over to him and nearly knocked him over hugging him. "It's you! It's really you!" she   
cried.  
Izzy wrapped his arms around his twin. "Lauren, I thought I'd never see you again. I'm   
sorry I couldn't save you."  
Lauren backed away slightly and looked her brother in the eyes. "Izzy, don't blame   
yourself over what happened. What happened was meant to happen. Just like it was your destiny to   
be the Digidestined of Knowledge, it was my destiny to be brought to the Digiworld. Please don't   
beat yourself over about it."  
Izzy smiled, happy that his sister wasn't upset with him. "How have you been? Tell me   
everything that has happened since that day."  
  
(I know, I know! I'm leaving you at a cliffhanger. But I'm had a couple of people asking me to   
put this chapter out. I'll try to have Chapter Three out as soon as I can! Email me at   
kasey_sanada@hotmail.com and tell me what you think of it! Ja na!) 


End file.
